


Type's Good Deeds

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, Teasing, Type is acting strange, but who is Tharn to complain?, delivering food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: Tharn is slightly confused when he wakes up to Type doing more and more things for him, but who is he to complain?
Relationships: Tharn/Type (Love by Chance), Tharn/Type(Tharnype: the series)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 363





	Type's Good Deeds

Tharn had no idea what was going on with Type. Ever since he was rudely woken up that morning so he wouldn’t be late for class, Tharn noticed that Type was doing such small things for him, and if he wouldn’t have been observing his crush, he wouldn’t have known or put too much thought into it. It first started at breakfast. When Tharn had sat up after he was smacked by Type’s pillow, he noticed that Type had set up breakfast for the both of them and was obviously waiting for Tharn to apparently get off his lazy ass and get to the table so they can eat. He didn’t think much of it then but as the day went on, Tharn noticed more and more things that Type was doing for him. Sitting down at the lunch table, Tharn blinked as food was, yet again, set in front of him along a clatter of another tray. Staring down at the food, Tharn glanced over at Type, who was watching him with those expectant and wide eyes.

“Um…thanks? What’s this for?” Tharn asked, not waiting another moment to grab his utensils and Tharn dug in and closed his eyes as the spicy tingle he loved entered his taste buds. This was not the first time he came to the canteen with Type but this was the first time Type actually brought something to him and it was his favorite choice. Shaking the thought from his head, Tharn peered back at Type to see him glaring down at his own food as he mumbled something too low for him to hear. Letting out a chuckle, Tharn grinned when Type gazed back up at him quickly and stared. “Never mind that last question. Thanks for the lunch, Type.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just eat already and stop smiling at me,” Type grumbled, trying to keep the blush that was beginning to fill his cheeks from Tharn’s observant gaze. Ignoring the last part, Tharn just grinned more brightly before he scooted a bit closer to Type. Noticing this, Type eyed his food more intensely before he slowly moved it, eyeing Tharn who finally stopped staring at him and instead was chowing down on his food. Doing the same, Type finished up just as Tharn did the same before Tharn stood up and reached for Type’s plate. “I can take them too, you know!”

Rolling his eyes at the challenging tone of voice he got, Tharn poked Type in the chest before he gathered their trays, walking them towards the drop off station while Type watched with a sneer. Letting out a sigh, Type felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he took it out, noticing he got a text from Techno. His friend was asking if he could practice soccer with him again. Biting his lip, Type glanced back where Tharn was slowly coming back before he typed his reply. Shoving his phone back in his pocket, Type turned just in time to see Tharn picking up his stuff, obviously getting ready to either go to class or go back to their shared dorm. 

“I need to go and practice with Techno…” Type mumbled, kicking the toe of his shoe against the tiled floor. Nodding softly as he watched Type shift around, Tharn chuckled and reached out, poking the same spot he poked on Type’s chest before. Reaching up, Type grabbed Tharn’s hand as he met his eyes, rubbing his thumb across the bone he could feel on Tharn’s wrist. Blinking as he noticed that Type wasn’t looking away from him, Tharn swallowed the lump in his throat before Type finally seemed to realize where they were and let him go, taking a step back as he looked away from Tharn. “Okay…bye.”

Watching as his crush practically sprinted away from him, hurrying to the field, Tharn couldn’t help the snicker that came out of his mouth as he held his wrist, rubbing the spot Type was caressing just a few seconds before. Glancing at the clock, Tharn hummed and just decided to head back to the dorm. It wouldn’t hurt to study and maybe practice drums. By the time he was done practicing the drums and right as he was in the middle of studying, Tharn heard the dorm’s door open along with the shuffling of a plastic bag. Glancing up as Type entered further in, Tharn eyed the plastic bag as Type placed it right on top of his text book. Blinking at it, Tharn stared up at Type before he looked down at the bag, moving to open it up as the scent of food invaded the room. 

“I brought dinner…if you haven’t eaten yet,” Type mumbled, looking at everything but at Tharn, who was eyeing the food with a soft grin on his face. Moving the bag aside, Tharn closed his textbooks and collected his notes, placing them somewhere safe on his bedside table before he stood up, bringing the bag over to the tiny table they eat their breakfast at. Shuffling towards his chair, Type sat down as Tharn pulled everything out and handed Type his food that had his name on it. “How long have you been studying? It’s not good to strain your eyes for that long.”

“What, are you worried about me?” Tharn asked, moving his face closer to Type, who bristled and snatched his fork, digging into his food so he wouldn’t have to answer Tharn’s question. Chuckling, Tharn dug into his own food while he continued to watch Type, who was shyly keeping his gaze lowered, trying not to show his own smile that was threatening to rise on his face. When they were done, Tharn let Type take care of their dishes as he pushed in their chairs, moving towards his dresser so he could get out his pajamas. Feeling eyes on him, Tharn kept his eyes on his task as he removed his shirt and threw it in the dirty hamper. “I don’t need to shower tonight since I did it this morning, so if you want it, the shower’s yours.”

Mumbling out words, Type nodded and turned his back, grabbing a towel and some extra clothes before he left inside the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Watching the door with an amused expression, Tharn rolled his eyes fondly before he kicked out of his jeans and boxers, throwing them in the hamper as well. Slipping into a pair of black flannel pajama bottoms along with a white muscle tank, Tharn stretched and yawned, moving towards his bed before he got under the covers, cuddling into the warmth they still had to them. Dozing off slightly, Tharn vaguely heard the sound of the bathroom door opening before Type stepped towards his bed, peering down at him. Not saying a word, Tharn stayed silent with his eyes glued shut as Type crawled into his bed, slipping under the blankets before he finally moved, sleepily pulling Type his chest with his arm around his waist. 

“Damn Tharn!” Type hissed, struggling for a moment before he growled and stayed stock still, slightly tensed. Shushing him quietly, Tharn rubbed his fingers up and down the bumps in Type’s spine and hid a tiny smile as he felt Type shiver before he relaxed. Pulling Type closer, Tharn tangled their legs together and let out a sigh, feeling the wave of sleep begin to tug him into unconsciousness again. Feeling Type wiggled slightly, Tharn evened his breathing out as Type closed his eyes as well, Tharn’s body heat lulling him into his own slumber. “You’re so lucky..that I..care…”

Smiling into Type’s hair as he heard Type’s sentence trail off as he fell asleep, Tharn pressed a kiss to his head before he too followed his crush into sleep. And if Tharn would’ve checked Type’s face, he would’ve seen the similar smile that was resting on Type’s face as he slept, cuddled into Tharn as his fist clenched at Tharn’s tank on his chest.


End file.
